A Hanyous Tale
by KittyMarks
Summary: The night of the Kyuubi attack something goes terribly wrong and Naruto is fused with the demon becoming a Hanyou. He is sent away from Konoha in an attempt to save his life and is found and raised by a reluctant Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

______________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha as a father figure? Oh joy!

A/N: This is a shot at a parental kinda fic. Its probably going to sink faster than a stone in water but at least I can say that I posted it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto _or_ Inuyasha.

Please read and review!

______________________________________________________________________________

A Hanyous Tale.

By KittyMarks.

Chapter One.

Sarutobi rubbed his temples and sighed as he turned to look at a small blue cradle sitting in a corner of his office. It had been made specially be a friend of the Yondaimes who had managed to somewhat reproduce the Shodaimes bloodline, even if he couldn't do much more than _urge_ the wood to grow a certain way. Inside the cradle was a sleeping baby with lightly tanned skin, bright blue eyes and a mop of yellow blond hair. Atop his head was a pair of furry blonde fox ears and three whisker marks marred his otherwise smoothe cheeks.

The aging Kage tucked a small blue blanket tightly around the sleeping babe and thought back on the events of the past few days. The Kyuubi No Kitsune had attacked Konoha with no warning and had decimated their shinobi forces and destroyed half the village. In the end the Yondaime Hokage had sealed the demon into his only son, sacrificing himself in the process. And now Sarutobi had been reinstated as the Sandaime Hokage.

Some how along the way, the sealing had gone wrong and the demon youkai had merged with the poor child and had given the boy fox ears and whiskers. his eyes also had slitted pupils. His chakra was almost completely demonic and his little fingers had claws instead of nails. He was a quiet baby and hadn't cried at all in his three days of existance.

Sarutobi knew what he had to do, what he would have to do to the oblivious baby. He was under strict orders from both the villagers and the council to kill the baby. They just couldn't abide a demon living in their village, learning their techniques and growning up with their children, however nor could they let another village have the power of the Kyuubi. It was sad that the Hokages power had dwindled so that he couldn't save the life of one innocent child.

He just couldn't bring himself to harm such and innocent, unique little baby so he had decided to send it away in secret, in the hope that some one would find and take care of him, the only people who knew of this was his student Jiraya and the Yondaimes student Kakashi, both were little Narus godfathers and had a right to know. Sending the child away was the most they could do, at least this way there was a sliver of hope that the baby might survive.

Throwing one last sorrowful glance at the peacefully sleeping child and for once hating the village he had sworn to protect the Hokage ran through a set of handsigns. The seals he had drawn around the babys cradle a few hours earlier glowed bright blue and began to move. They converged around the broken seal on the babys navel. The seal that was suposed to preserve his humanity and keep back the Kyuubis influence.

The Sandaime winced as the baby woke and began to cry as the seals burned his soft skin, Wide blue eyes swiveled around the room before landing on the Hokage and filling with tears, the baby couldn't understand why the nice man who had been so kind to him was causing him so much pain. Within second the glowing symbols had covered every inch of the blondes skin and with a wail the baby dissapeared, cradle and all.

The Hokage collapsed onto his chair and drew a shakey breath, his hands trembled slightly as they gripped the arms of his chair and his eyes closed tiredly. It was times like these that Sarutobi was forcefully reminded that the Hokages job was not all paperwork and pleasant talks with academy students, somethimes sacrifices must be made for the good of the whole. He knew this but it didn't make sending the child he had sworn to protect to certain death weigh any less heavy on his mind. Behind this eyelids pictures of Narus accusing blue eyes filled with pain and confusion before dissapearing with a frightened cry flashed. A lone tear slipped down the Sandaimes cheek just as the the sun began to rise.

______________________________________________________________________________

Thousands of miles away in a nameless forest in the west another hanyou was hunting. Well, _trying_ to hunt would be more acurate seeing as all the animals he usually ate were hibernating annoyingly early. And waking up a grumpy bear and its cubs was not how Inuyasha wanted to go about things. The silver haired hanyou ignored the growling in his stomach as he jumped swiftly over a small stream and deeper into the forest.

The ground was hard and cold against his bare feet and the wind rushed through the holes in his tattered red robe as he ran faster, his nose in the air as he searched for something edible. He grinned viciously as he felt a shift in wind telling him that something was nearby, something small and warm and hopefully defenceless, maybe a baby bear that had gotten lost or a deer or something.

Altering his course Inuyasha ran back over the stream and followed it east until he reached a small clearing that was in a near perfect circle. The clearing crackled with a strange energy not unlike that of a miko and it stank of smoke and ozone. The silver haired hanyou stopped and sniffed the air cautiously, he did _so _not want to be purified, thank you very much. Hungry he may be, suacidal he was not. The only other smell, was a strange mix of human and fox. A hanyou perhaps.

And there went Inuyashas dinner out the window, because there was no way in hell he was turning into a canibal. He slowly walking further into the clearing and raised an eyebrow when he saw a small wooden cradle rocking softly in the breeze. It was expertly carved, there wasn't a nail or gap anywhere, almost like a tree had naturaly grown in the shape of a cradle. It had been handpainted blue and looked valuble. So why the hell was it abandoned in the middle of no-where?

That was when he heard a small whimper from inside the cradle. Inuyashas fingers twitched as he ignored every instinct that told him to just leave and find food somewhere else, that whatever was in the cradle wasn't going to be worth the trouble. He walked over to the cradle and peered inside, his eyes narrowed in anger when he saw the small blonde baby crying softly and clutching at a blue blanket with tiny clawed hands. Two little blonde fox ears were set flat againt the babys head and faint whisker marks crossed each cheek. It was a fox hanyou. Abandoned and left to die.

Inuyasha felt the anger stir inside him as he looked around and sniffed the air furiously, try as he might he couldn't get anyother scent apart from the energy and the baby. The village the baby had been born in probably asked a miko to send the child away with a spell, its a wonder she hadn't killed the baby. Speaking of which, the child had stopped crying and was looking at Inuyasha with curious blue eyes, its golden eyelashes were stuck together with wet and tear tracks stained his little face.

He felt torn, there was no-way he was leaving the baby here but he couldn't exaxtly provide for it, heck he could hardly feed himself. He hesitantly extended a clawed finger and poked the baby, the blonde somehow managed to scowl at him and grab his finger. Tiny claws dug into the digit as the childs blue eyes narrowed and inspected it before biting down on it with small sharp fangs. Inuyasha yelped in surprise and pulled his finger back harshly, blood welled up around little pinpricks in his skin. He nearly ran away when the baby started to cry again and shushed it franticaly.

Surprisingly the baby hanyou did stop crying and instead held its arms out and looked expectantly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at the baby in horror, it didn't really want him to pick it up, did it? Inuyasha had barely even seen other babys before, let alone held them but he was a bit afraid that the blonde would start to cry again if he didn't. Slowly, incase the baby tried to bite him again, Inuyasha lifted the blonde up and made an awkward cradle for it with his arms. The child gurgled happily and burried his face in the rough fabric of his fire rat robe.

Inuyashas face softened as the babys eyes fluttered closed and it began to snore softly, its tiny thumb in its mouth. He smiled down at the his sleeping ward before sighing and rolling his eyes. He guessed he would have to take care of the brat now. Why did these things always happen to him? He grabbed the fluffy blue blanket from the cradle but before he wrapped it around the baby Inuyasha tugged at the blondes nappy, feeling more than a little like a pedophile as he discovered the babys gender. '_Congradulations! It's a boy!'_ he thought sarcasticly as he looked back at the cradle. It was far to valuble to just leave here, at best he could sell it and get some food.

With a long suffering sigh he shifted the baby onto one arm and grabbed the cradle with the other. He had a better idea than just selling it. If all went well it could be used as a peace offering to a certain family. They _did _have a little boy around the blonde hanyous age, maybe a little older, ihad been around a year since he had seen them and Akira had been very pregnant then. It totaly wasn't his fault that he'd freaked out when he'd heard the baby kicking and set fire to half their house. Taisei had forgiven him but his wife and ordered him out until they got the house fixed up. Inuyasha hadn't felt the need to go back there but to his knowledge they had a spare room that he could stay in. Plus Akira could show him how to take care of the kid.

First though, he needed a name. Inuyasha racked his brains before remembering the babys vivid blue eyes. "Aoi" he murmered and like the way it rolled off his tongue, it sounded bright and happy just like this little boy should be, just like he would be if Inuyasha had his way. He wasn't one to give two fucks about most other people in his life or deliberatly do things to benifit complete strangers but Inuyasha knew that he would give Aoi a chance. A chance to grow and be a child in a way Inuyasha himself never had. With a wry smile and another roll of his amber eyes Inuyasha started running and for the last time that day, hopping over the small stream.

______________________________________________________________________________

Okaaay. I know that there are probably loads of spelling mistakes in that one! Sorry all I know I should be updating my other fics instead of posting random new ones. Blame the plot bunnies! They look cute but they are pure **evilness**!!!!

Please review and let me know what you think.

_____________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Chapter two! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, if I did there would be alot more yaoi cannon to go around.

Please read and review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Hanyous Tale.

Chapter two.  
By KittyMarks.

Inuyasha sighed and shook water out of his hair, little droplets went flying everywhere and Aoi giggled as some fell on his nose. The baby was dry at least, Inuyasha however was soaked to the bone, it had started pouring out of the heavens soon after Inuyasha cleared the forest lugging the cradle and baby with him. He had managed to cover Aoi with the blanket and for lack of a better word stuff the baby down the front of his shirt. The blonde had woken up and started giggling, like it was fun to be running breakneck speed through the lashings of rain with a hanyou baby wriggling in your shirt.

The sun was back out again and Inuyahsa had set Aoi down in the cradle and hung his robe out to dry. He sighed and sat down next the the cradle, Aoi looked at him with curious blue eyes before shaking his head jerkily and sticking his foot in his mouth. Inuyasha looked on in vauge horror. Babys were weird. Or at least, this one was, he was just happy that Aoi hadn't cried since leaving the clearing. His clothes were dry enough so he slipped them on and picked Aoi back up and slinging the cradle over his shoulder, he only had few miles to go to reach Akira and Taiseis house.

After another hour or so, running at a moderate pace Inuyasha saw the outline of Chimata village, the place where Akira and Taisei lived. They owned a house on the outskirts of the village and Inuyasha snuck in undetected by the other villagers. He didn't know whether they were hostile to hanyous and it was better to be safe than sorry. The house smelled like baking bread and sure enough Inuyasha found Akira in the kitchen. The brown haired woman shrieked in surpirse when she saw him at first, lurking the the corners of her kitchen half shrouded in darkness. Then she had hit him over the head with a rolling pin, hard. Aoi had started giggling again and Akira paused and blinked when she realised who he was.

"Inuyasha! Oh goodness you frightened me! How are you?" she gushed as she forced him into a chair. The hanyou grunted and shifted Aoi in his arms, Akira looked down at the baby and cooed in delight. "Oh, hes adorable! Is he yours? Oh give him here!" she murmered and she took Aoi out of Inuyashas arms and started tickling his stomach. Aoi wasn't pleased, however and started to cry and and twist in Akiras arms, reasching out for Inuyasha. Never mind that normal new-born babys weren't even supposed to be able to support their own heads, Aoi was the strangest baby he'd ever met. Akira pouted and handed Aoi back to Inuyasha, he stopped crying immediatly and snuggled against the silver haired hanyous chest, glaring balefully at Akira.

"Aww, he loves his daddy!" Akira cooed again and Inuyasha chocked on his own spit. "NO! Uh, he's not mine!" he shouted blushing furiously. Akiras brown eyes twinkled curiously and she opened her mouth to ask but Inuyasha beat her to the punch. "He was abandoned and I couldn't just, ya know, leave him there!" he muttered defensively. Akira 'Ah'ed' and nodded, she looked over at the cradle still in the corner, Inuyasha told her she could have it and she smiled happily and thanked him. Aoi fell asleep again and was snoring softly, Akira said that Inuyasha could leave him in the guest room along with the cradle seeing as Hikaru, their son already had his own little cradle.

Inuyasha padded up the stairs and into the guest room. It was small and depressingly utilitarian but it would do. He put the cradle down in a corner of the room and put Aoi in it, the baby murmered unhappily at being put down and rolled over. Inuyasha smiled a little and stuck his head out the door to yell down to Akira and tell her he was going asleep. Akira yelled back up at him to shut up and not to wake her son or he'd be sorry. Inuyasha grumbled a bit and threw himself down on the plain futon shoved against the wall. There were no sheets but he didn't really care, he was sleepy and a bed was a bed.

(For some strange reason the little line things I use for scene changes wont work. So instead I'm just going to use little bracket yokies.)

Akira was sitting in her kitchen and looking out at the stars when she heard the front door open and after a few seconds a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and lips brushed against her neck. She smiled and looked back at her husband Taisei. His black hair was tousled from the wind and his green eyes were loving as he gently kissed her cheek. "Welcome back love" Akira murmered as she turned around to face him. Taisei grinned boyishly and pecked her again on the cheek. "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" he asked teasingly, they both knew that in the tiny village of Chimata nothing interesting ever happened, they were far enough away from the forests that youkai didn't bother them but also farenough away that travellers rarely passed through.

"Well, actually. Inuyasha came back today, with an adorable little baby in tow!" she whispered and smiled when she saw her husbands eyes widen in shock, she knew he was jumping to conclusions. "Inuyasha? Baby?" her husband choked out and Akira patted his shoulder. "Its not his little one. He found Aoi-chan abandoned in the woods and decided to take him in." she explained and Taisei relaxed at the pride and happiness in Akiras voice. He glanced upstairs to where he could now hear snoring, indicating that Inuyasha was indeed in the guest room. Taisei chuckled and ran a hand through his hair before blinking sleepily.

"I'm knackered, how about we go get some sleep eh?" he suggested and Akira laughed softly at the drowsy look in her husbands eyes. "Yes, yes, you go on up I just want to finish up down here" she said and Taisei nodded before clomping up the stairs. Akira sighed and looked back up at the night sky as she cleaned the last of the kitchen, a star shot across the black and Akira closed her eyes and wished.

(Scene Break)

"Waaaaaaaaaah" a loud cry broke the sweet silence of the early morning, a babys shrill wail rang about the house and was followed by a much softer mewling sound. Akira and Inuyasha jumped out of their respective beds and went to comfort their respective charges. Hikaru was the child who had cryed first, his brown eyes were scrunched shut and his little hands were balled into fists as he exhausted his lungs. Akira hoisted her toddler up onto her hip and made soothing shusshing sounds and ran her fingers through his thick, black hair. Inuyasha was lucky that as soon as he picked up Aoi the blonde stopped crying and began snuffling sleepily. His little fox ears were moving back and forth agitatedly. However it seemed that Aoi had pulled a small chunk of wood off the cradle and was holding it in his tiny, clawed hands.

"Its okay brat. Its just Hikaru, calm the fuck down, will ya." Inuyasha muttered and then yelped when Aoi bit his hand. "Shit! Ow, what the fuck was that for-OW!" he yelled when Akira stepped into the room and whacked him on the back of the head. Hikaru was leaning his head against her shoulder and sucking his thumb. Aoi released Inuyashas hand and looked at Hikaru, Hikaru stared right back. Aoi narrowed his eyes and threw the piece of wood at the toddler. It hit Hikaru straight between the eyes and the black haired boy started to cry again. Aoi just gave a small smug gurgle and snuggled back into Inuyashas arms. "Wha?" Inuyasha mumbled poking Aoi in the stomach the baby scowled at him and bit his hand again, the silver haired hanyou wrentched his hand back and glared at Aoi who whipered a little and clutched at his robe. Then a small, whispy voice sounded in the room.

"Hika . . . Wake . . . Aoi-chan . . . Frightened" Aoi mumbled and Inuyashas mouth gaped comicly, Akira stood staring in shock at the blonde hanyou who innocently stuck his foot in his mouth and started sucking his toes. "Did he just talk?" Akira asked and Inuyasha nodded dumbly. It appeared that the fox hanyou was developing much faster than a normal infant, both mentaly and physicaly. Aoi released his foot with a 'pop' and cocked his head to the side.

"Dada? . . . Hungry." he whispered looking up at his savior and Inuyashas eyes widened, he tightened his hold on the blonde for a moment before slowly walking out of the room. "Sure kid, lets get some breakfast." he muttered his bare feet making soft thumping noises as he walked down the stairs. Akira smiled softly as she comforted her son, maybe her wish would come through after all.

Yes, I know its a tiny chapter, I'm just trying to get a few updates on all my fics, Its better that I update little bits then have ya wait forever on a long chapter.

Please read and review and let me know what you think.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
